


Jaded

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They revisit a familiar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded

 

The road they travel that day is longer than how he remembered. They visit the same town the same place that they found themselves in without plan before, only with the absence of crews and cameraman, and no crowd of children swarming around them. The clouds are scarce, the bright blue sky above them unraveling in some sort of paradise.

The familiar sight makes him smile; nothing really change. Even the turtles statue are there eroded by age, still stiffly guarding the place as he would like to think that way. Kame scans quizzically at everything, everywhere, basking himself into the wind that blows and the serene sight across the ocean.

The sun has never been so bright before and it shines on their face, how it lightens up the perks on Koki's feature as he looks up to the sky.

Both of them are silent and Kame doesn't think the need to feel strange.

As Koki nears the bell, Kame watches the man pulls on it with silent messages he probably had in mind. Perhaps they're simply dust particles, carried by the wind and spread by the waves to reach whoever or whatever he think about, like how they were told about the significant of it.

"I never believe it anyway, but it doesn't hurt to try." Koki says. "Your turn." And then he smiles.

_Kame had always hope it wasn't staged for the sake of their show back then._

The wind slaps him strongly as Kame finds himself staring blankly at the bell standing in front of him, inside him the unknown hopes accumulate and suffocating him.

But Kame releases the rope he has in his grasp, and slowly stepping away. He spares Koki a glance, who leans on the barrier, facing the ocean. Waits to see if Koki repays him the glance.

He doesn't.

The wind is louder. The sun isn't as bright as earlier. Soon Kame realises he had been watching the clouds, drifting through the sky almost unnoticed in their faintest, unassuming way.

When they leave, jaded and bitter and the sky slowly becoming dull and grey, neither of them looks back.

 


End file.
